March 18
1800s *1886 - The New York State baseball league admits clubs from Buffalo, Toronto, Canada and Hamilton. The inclusion of the Canadian teams causes the league to change its name to the International League. 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s *1938 - In a trade of first basemen, the Washington Senators send slick-fielding Joe Kuhel to the Chicago White Sox in exchange for easy-going hitter Zeke Bonura. 1940s *1942 - Two black players, Jackie Robinson and Nate Moreland, request a tryout with the Chicago White Sox during spring training at Pasadena, California. Sox manager Jimmy Dykes allows the two to work out but later dismisses them. Robinson will have to wait five years before making his major league debut. *1943 - Due to wartime travel restrictions, spring training camps begin opening in northern locations. Some of the locales include Bear Mountain, New York (Brooklyn Dodgers), French Lick Springs, Indiana (Chicago Cubs and White Sox), Asbury Park, New Jersey (Yankees), Medford, Massachusetts (Boston Red Sox) and Wallingford, Connecticut (Boston Braves). 1950s *1953 - The Milwaukee Braves become the first franchise shift in baseball since 1903, when the Baltimore Orioles became the New York Highlanders. The Braves have been in Boston for 77 years. Milwaukee assumes Pittsburgh's place in the Western Division for scheduling purposes and night games. The minor-league Milwaukee Brewers move to Toledo, Ohio, where they become the latest incarnation of the Toledo Mud Hens. *1957 - In what is believed to be the largest offer for a player to date, Cleveland Indians general manager Hank Greenberg reject a million-dollar offer for left-handed pitcher Herb Score from Boston Red Sox GM Joe Cronin. Greenberg refuses, saying that Cleveland is interested in building for the future, not in selling its premier ballplayers. Score won 20 games in 1956 and led the American League with 263 strikeouts. Unfortunately, six weeks later Score is struck in the eye by a batted ball by Gil McDougald and will win only 19 more games over the rest of his career. *1958 - In a move to change their image, the Los Angeles Dodgers announce that Emmett Kelly, their resident clown, will not perform in 1958. 1960s 1970s *1970 - The Cleveland Indians and Seattle Pilots play an exhibition game with the experimental X-5 ball, which is reported to be five per cent livelier than a regulation ball. The Pilots beat the Indians, 19-14. One week later, Commissioner Bowie Kuhn orders the livelier ball to be discontinued. *1974 - At Pompano Beach training camp, country music singer Charlie Pride plays for the Texas Rangers against pitcher Jim Palmer and the Baltimore Orioles. A former Negro League player, Pride grounds out and singles in two at-bats, as the Orioles coast, 14–2. 1980s *1981 - All-Star catcher Carlton Fisk leaves the Boston Red Sox to sign a free agent contract with the Chicago White Sox. The five-year pact will pay Fisk $2.9 million. *1984 - Charlie Lau, renowned hitting instructor, dies in Key Colony Beach, Florida, at age 50 after a long bout with cancer. Lau, whose major league career batting average was .255, earned his fame as the Kansas City Royals batting coach from 1971–78, where his star pupil was George Brett. Lau also served as a batting coach for the Baltimore Orioles, Oakland Athletics, New York Yankees and Chicago White Sox. *1985 - Commissioner Peter Ueberroth reinstates Hall of Fame members Willie Mays and Mickey Mantle, who had been banned from association with organized baseball by former commissioner Bowie Kuhn due to their employment by Atlantic City casinos. Ueberroth’s ruling will allow both men to pursue employment with major league teams. 1990s *1990 - MLB players and owners reach a new collective bargaining agreement that will end the 32-day lockout of spring training camps. Highlights of the deal include increasing the clubs' contributions to the players' pension fund, raising the minimum major league salary to $100,000, and a compromise on salary arbitration that leaves 17 percent of players with between two and three years of major league experience eligible. *1991 - California Angels pitcher Jim Abbott, born without a right hand, lashes a 400-foot triple in an exhibition game against the San Francisco Giants in Scottsdale, Arizona. Pitcher Rick Reuschel surrenders the three-bagger. *1994 - The Atlanta Braves release All-Star outfielder Ron Gant, who broke his leg in a motorcycle accident. Gant will sign as a free agent with the Cincinnati Reds on June 21. 2000s *2000 - After acquiring reliever Jesse Orosco from the Orioles in a December trade, the Mets send the veteran left-hander to the Cardinals in exchange for utility player Joe McEwing. *2006 - In the semifinals of the inaugural World Baseball Classic, Cuba advanced to the finals with a 3–1 victory over the Dominican Republic at PETCO Park. Facing a batting order of major league sluggers that could rival the U.S., starter Yadel Martí gave Cuba 4 1/3 shutout innings before turning to reliever Pedro Lazo, who has helped pitch Cuba to two Olympic gold medals. Both pitchers combined to hold the Dominicans to a single run on eight hits. The only team without a major league player to make it to the final four, Cuba's amateurs have demonstrated throughout the tournament that the small Communist nation continues to produce some of the world's top baseball talent. In the next game, Japan pounded South Korea when it mattered most. Byung-Hyun Kim gave up another big home run, a two-run shot by pinch-hitter Kosuke Fukudome in the seventh inning that broke a scoreless tie and sent Japan to a 6–0 victory. After falling short in their first two meetings, Japan beat South Korea to gain a measure of revenge over their bitter Asian rivals and claim a place in the WBC final against Cuba, that will be played on March 20. Births *1874 - Nixey Callahan, IF/OF/P (d. 1934) *1893 - Russ Wrightstone, infielder (d. 1969) *1901 - Johnny Cooney, player and manager (d. 1986) *1911 - Al Benton, All-Star pitcher (d. 1968) *1916 - Hiram Bithorn, pitcher (d. 1951) *1916 - Elbie Fletcher, All-Star infielder (d. 1994) *1916 - Eddie Lake, infielder (d. 1995) *1919 - Hal White, pitcher (d. 2001) *1925 - Fred Hatfield, infielder *1926 - Dick Littlefield, pitcher (d.1997) *1928 - Chi-Chi Olivo, pitcher (d. 1977) *1941 - Pat Jarvis, pitcher *1955 - Dwayne Murphy, outfielder *1965 - Gerónimo Berroa, DH/OF *1973 - Raúl Chávez, catcher *1976 - Corky Miller. catcher *1976 - Tomokazu Ohka, pitcher *1976 - Scott Podsednik, All-Star outfielder *1977 - Fernando Rodney, pitcher *1977 - Terrmel Sledge, outfielder *1982 - Chad Cordero, All-Star pitcher Deaths *1938 - Hobe Ferris, infielder (b. 1877) *1949 - Rudy Sommers, pitcher (b. 1886) *1968 - Heinie Meine, pitcher (b. 1896) *1971 - Tony Welzer, pitcher (b. 1899) *1972 - Frank Bushey, pitcher (b. 1906) *1984 - Charlie Lau, catcher (b. 1933) *1993 - Buck Jordan, infielder (b. 1907) *2004 - Gene Bearden, pitcher (b. 1920)